Volume 3: Villains Syelle & Paire Crossover
by pairegal21
Summary: Sylar & Elle team up. Meanwhile, Claire is living with Peter and Nathan. They are after the company, Peter & Claire grow closer then they should and eventually Sylar/Elle & Peter/Claire will cross paths.
1. 301

**Volume 3: Villains ****(Sylar/Elle & Peter/Claire Crossover)**

**It's**** my version of volume 3. It's a Sylar/Elle & Peter/Claire crossover fic. Sylar and Elle work together to get revenge and what they want. Meanwhile, Claire is living with Peter and Nathan. They are after the company, Peter and and Claire grow closer then they should and eventually Sylar/Elle and Peter/Claire will cross paths.**

**It was inspired from th****at vol 3 previews that aired awhile ago.**

**Note. These are the only flashbacks that'll be written the rest of**** the chapters will be written in the present as volume 3.**

**Episode 3.01**

Outside Of Mohinder's Lab

Elle had just left Mohinder's lab after attacking Sylar, she needed to find Sylar and prove to her Dad that she was capable of getting a job done.

She was running down the streets, glancing over at alleyways and stopped at the front of one. There were spots of blood on the floor, it had to be Sylar's. She had hit him out with her power pretty bad which she was pleased with. But if he really had taken Claire's blood it wouldn't take long for him to get his powers back which is why if she was ever going to kill him, now was the perfect time.

'Looking for someone?' Elle was caught off guard and whipped her head around.

'Sylar.' Before Elle could take another shot at him, Sylar telekinetically shoved her up the wall, tightening his grip around her neck and she was gasping for air.

'Do you really think I wouldn't remember what you did to me?'

Elle was surprised how he could remember. The Haitian had taken away Sylar's memories of what the company did, but then again Sylar wasn't like her, he hadn't received his abilities naturally.

_**Flashback: 4 months ago**_

Sylar bolted up, wide awake. He couldn't move, there were restraints holding him down. He looked around at his surroundings. It was dark; he could barely make out what was around him. _Where was he?_ The last thing he remembered was that he had been at Kirby plaza, he'd been stabbed in the chest and seen his whole life flash before him. And now he was alive, trapped and unaware of where he was.

Then light emitted through the room as the door opened. His eyes were flickering; he couldn't handle the sight of it. Who knew how long he'd been out for?

'Sylar, you finally decided to wake up. Though it wouldn't have been such a loss if you hadn't.'

Sylar could see a slim, blond haired woman walking toward him. He was able to make out her other features as she came closer to him, including the evil smile spread over her face.

Then Sylar yelled back at her, he didn't know why he was here, all he knew was that he didn't want to stay any longer. He needed more power and to kill Peter once and for all.

'Let me go now! What am I doing here? And who are you?'

'Calm down. I'm Elle and we need you for something so you won't be getting out anytime soon.'

Sylar was infuriated now but then he remembered he could with the flick of his hand which wasn't tied down, telekinetically strangle her until she gave in to his demands.

Sylar concentrated on using his power while trying to threaten her 'You're going to let me out of these restraints now Elle, then you're going to show me the way out of here.' He repeatedly flicked his wrist in all the ways he could think of and no matter what he did Elle stood there unmoved.

'Sylar your powers won't work here. I'll be back to check on you later when you've settled down a bit more.'

Elle shut the door just as she heard Sylar's screams. He was going to be an interesting toy to play around with.

---

Her next visit seemed like days later. He had no sense of time in whatever place he was. He hadn't seen light or any other visitors either. All he had were all of his thoughts driving him insane on what had happened to his powers?

'So Sylar, has your mood changed today?'

'If you mean do I still want to escape wherever I am and kill you, then no.'

'I thought you would have learnt your lesson the last time.'

'Is that supposed to be a threat?' Sylar was starting to be in control again. He realised the only way out of where he was, was to try his best a pull on Elle's strings. He could try and break her so much that she'd actually want to let him go.

'You're in no position right now to talk that to me like that.'

'Why'd they only send you?'

'They didn't send me I asked to be here.'

'Why would you want to be spending all this time with a person like me?'

'To make my Dad proud, everything I do is for him' Elle began to surprisingly open up to Sylar, she had never really talked to anyone about her Dad. What was she doing?

'I know what you mean.'

'How?'

'It was the same with my mother, she always wanted me to be someone more, she wanted me to be special. I was always trying to please her, then everything changed when Dr Sures….never mind.' He was letting down his guard again, appearing weak. He couldn't let Elle have any more power over him then she already did.

'Well, I better go.'

Sylar said nothing back. Elle felt awkward after how they had just talked to each other like they were friends, she had to leave.

---

Another couple of days had gone by again until her next visit. This had given Sylar time to prepare how he could get to Elle. She was going to use her dad to get to her.

This time Sylar spoke up first, 'What does your Dad want this time?.'

'Just to make sure you not planning on doing anything and to make sure your powers aren't back.'

'You mean they'll actually come back?.' Sylar had a new plan now.

'Yeah we can't actually take your powers away for good.'

'Why is your dad's approval so important to you, if you ask me he's just using you.'

'He's not, he's just trusting me more, trusting me enough to take care of you.'

'So what's he doing while your'e in here.'

'I don't know. It doesn't really matter.'

'He doesn't tell you everything doesn't he?'

'No.' Elle sad sadly.

'Then he doesn't trust you.' Sylar had won this conversation.

'Well he's trusting me enough to go after Peter.' Elle stopped talking, she realised she had blurted out something she wasn't supposed too.

'Don't worry who am I going to tell?'

'Your're right.' Elle looked at him, he wasn't so different from her and she was beginning to feel like he was the only one that could understand where she was coming from. Sylar had done a good job in distracting her, she was leaving again and had forgotten to check if his powers had returned. Elle knew they would soon, what they had injected him would only affect him temporarily.

---

After Elle had brought Peter in, her dad had given her a new assignment, to continue taking care of Peter instead. She still hadn't forgotten all those things Sylar had said to her and made her think why she was listening to her dad so much when she knew so little about him.

Each day she was with Peter she felt like she was school girl with a school girl crush. He was nice and he accepted her power and her. She couldn't help but wonder still if he had a hidden agenda. She knew he didn't when on todays visit he had pulled her on his lap and kissed her. It was her first kiss. She was beginning to feel normal. She didn't notice the pair of eyes glairing at her through the window screen. The belonged to Sylar.

Sylar had gotten his powers back a day ago, it looked like Elle had clearly forgotten about him, but that was a good thing or else he might of not found a way to escape. Peter seemed to interfere with all his plans but had never felt more angrier with him then he did now. She realised Elle was leaving Peter's room so Sylar had to make a move. He still wasn't sure where he was going, he went down the hall.

Elle saw a figure headed down the hall, she was curious who would be down there she went to the end and felt herself being pushed against the wall, with Sylar gipping her neck.

'Guess I was wrong about you.' Syla'r voice was cold and different from the one he used to talked to Elle when he was trapped in that room.

'What do you mean?'

'Look just tell me how to get out of here.'

Elle's neck was sore, her dad was going to kill her for not checking up on his powers. She didn't want to risk her life and she was sure her dad wouldn't want her too either so she told him where to go.

'Its…down straight ahead...left…then you go.. right' She was gasping for air, his hold on her was so tight, she thought that he might have been a bit gentler. Sylar brought her down from the wall and took his hands away from her. He had let her go, he had no need to hurt her, after all she was just like him. No! His head was telling him he had to knock her out or something he couldn't allow her to find her dad before he escaped.

'Sorry' and he couldn't believe he was apologising to her after he flung her down, across to the other side of the hall using his wrist

He ran toward the directions Elle had given him but knocked out by this red head around the corner.

_**End of Flash back**_

'If you remember then why am I still alive? Don't you want to exact you revenge or whatever it is you do?' Elle was said that to confidently.

'I have better idea a proposal which I think you'll like.'

Los Angeles

Claire was struggling to hold herself together. Her Dad had basically told her to give up on any chance of having a normal life. She'd never see her Dad again and the world would never be able to see her for who she really was. She just continued packing boxes, her mum was in the kitchen preparing there last meal in LA and Lyle had the television on full blast in the lounge room. She heard this loud banging noise and went to go yell at her brother to turn the TV down.

Her eyes widened, nothing could prepare herself for what she'd just seen on the TV screen. 'Peter…' she was just about to grasp with the fact that he was alive, and then she saw what had caused the loud banging sound. Nathan had fallen to the ground with Peter reaching for him; he had been shot many times. Peter was cradling him in his arms. Claire didn't think she could handle much more of this, all the people she loved were being killed off one by one. But Peter, he was alive this whole time.

_**Flashback: 4 months ago**_

Claire and her Dad were about to leave Kirby plaza, Nathan had just flown Peter into the sky so they would only suffer the explosion. Claire didn't know how to feel, her biological Dad and Peter had just signed there own death sentence. Nathan had surprised her. For once he had become her hero and saved the world. When it came down to her shooting Peter she just couldn't do it, she had realised at that moment when it could be the end for him with a simple gunshot that she cared about him more than she thought. But it didn't matter now either way she knew that neither Peter nor Nathan could have survived that explosion.

Claire was wrong. 2 months later she received a phone call from Nathan. He hadn't died after all, but it was clear that he was a completely different person from the one she had met and gotten to know. Nathan told Claire how he woke up in a hospital bed, he left out how disfigured the accident had left him and just told her that he wanted to get to know her more. Then he brought up Peter. She hoped he was going to say that he was still alive too there with Nathan, but instead he broke down and all Claire could do was the same. She listened to him talk about how much he missed him and began telling her stories about himself and Peter. It just made her miss him even more.

As more weeks passed he became more distant on the phone, until he stopped calling her altogether. He still wasn't taking Peter's death well and neither was she. Her parents were always asking her why she was in her room so much. She just told them she was preparing herself for going to school and having a different identity, all she really did was lie on her bed and look at the ceiling for hours. Sometimes she'd have tears in her eyes and sometimes all she did was think. Think about everything that had happened to her that past year, how much her ability had changed her life and most of all how Peter had changed her life. She couldn't imagine life without him.

Then her first day of school in LA came. She said goodbye to her Dad and almost walked into the building when this car came out of nowhere. She wished it hadn't of stopped and just ran her over. Then she was beginning to realise how depressed she'd become, should her uncle's death have affected her this much? She hadn't even known him for a year.

She tried to forget Peter by hanging out with west a lot, but no matter how much time she spent with him deep down she was still sad, everything became about Peter. As weeks passed she finally found a reason to break up with West. She just didn't care anymore because now her father had also been taken away from her as well. Nothing in her life mattered; everything changed the day Peter had died.

_**End of flashback**_

She kept looking at the television screen, searching for some sign that Nathan would be okay, instead it was like Peter and Nathan had vanished out of thin air. She had seen Peter move Nathan but she didn't see where.

'Claire.'

She turned around Peter was there standing in front of her with Nathan in his arms.

'How did you….Peter you're alive but Nathan, is he..?' She wanted to run into Peter's arms she had missed him so much, but now was not the time; Nathan had to be saved but how?

Lyle ran out the room scared, he'd never seen these people in his life and ran screaming for his mum, Claire didn't even notice.

Peter's voice was still shaky, 'I'll explain everything to you later. I know how we can heal Nathan. I need some of your blood.'

'That should work, it worked on my dad.'

'You had to use it on your dad?'

'I'll explain everything later. So do you have..'

Peter interrupted her, 'This, yeah just roll up your sleeve and take a seat.' He put Nathan down on the couch Lyle had left and headed toward Claire with the needle.

Peter held her arm, and was about to inject her before he looked at her, she half smiled. She was so glad he was alive but she new she shouldn't be this happy at this moment.

'This shouldn't hurt.' He injected the needle until it was full of her blood. Claire looked pale, 'Are you okay? Don't get up too quickly.'

'Yeah I guess needles can still affect me.'

He went over to Nathan and injected him with Claire's blood. The places on his body where he had been shot slowly healed themselves then he shot up sitting upright from the couch.

'Peter, what happened, I got shot didn't I?'

'Yeah, and thanks to Claire you're still alive.'

'Claire?'

She walked over to Nathan unsure whether to hug him, there hugs always felt awkward.

'Hi.' Claire had a full smile back on her face. Nathan and Peter both were alive now.

'Claire, who are these people?' Claire's mum had come in with Lyle next to her.

'Don't worry, its no one from the company. This is Nathan my biological Dad and this is his brother Peter.'

Peter interrupted 'You know about the company?'

'They did the same thing you did to me except they took a lot more of my blood, they kidnapped me shot my dad but used my blood to heal him. We saw him today and he said I had to stop what I was doing. I was going through his files so I could expose the company once and for all, the company won't let him stay with us. I don't think I could have handled another funeral.' She looked over at Nathan.

Peter shot a sympathetic look toward Claire, she could believe how much more she had been through since he left. He should have been there for her more.

Nathan spoke up, 'I was shot just as we were about to reveal our abilities to the world, it had to have been the company.'

'Like Nathan said we are still paying for the mistakes our parents mad all those years ago.'

'Is your Mum part of the company?'

'As well as our dad and Adam.'

'Who's Adam?'

'He's like you actually; he had the power of regeneration its how I knew your blood would heal Nathan's.'

Nathan looked around Claire's house and saw all the boxes. 'Are you leaving?'

'Yeah we are trying to get as far away from the company after all they've done to us.'

'The company will find you wherever you are you'll never be truly safe. Sandra and Lyle could be.'

'Without Me.'

'Yeah.'

Nathan said something that shocked Claire, 'I think you should stay with us.'

Sandra was about to object when Nathan explained, 'For her protection. Peter he can save her if anything happens he's done it plenty of times before and if you want you husband back, we have to work together to bring down the company once and for all.'

'Mum, I know how whole families getting separated now, but all I want is for dad to be back and to stop running.'

Sandra was going to regret this, 'Fine, I'm calling you every day and Claire I'm really going to miss you.' Sandra had tears forming around her and Claire went to hug her.

'Everything will be fine again soon, we'll get dad back.' Lyle then even came to hug her.

Then she looked over at what would be her new family even though she probably loved them just as much she'd prefer that they weren't all related.

**So I do want to continue this fic its just that in general I suck at updating fics and have too many fics at the moment in the works but I posted this anyway sinc****e I did it a while ago and finally added more to it.**


	2. 302 New Beginnings

**Volume 3: Villains (Sylar/Elle & Peter/Claire Crossover)**

**It's my version of volume 3. It's a Sylar/Elle & Peter/Claire crossover fic. Sylar and Elle work together to get revenge and what they want. Meanwhile, Claire is living with Peter and Nathan. They are after the company, Peter and and Claire grow closer then they should and eventually Sylar/Elle and Peter/Claire will cross paths.**

**It was inspired from that vol 3 previews that aired awhile ago.**

**If the way I wrote this story like a syelle scene, paire scene then**** syelle scene is confusing let me know, enjoy reading!**

**3.02 New Beginnings**

**Alleyway: Sylar & Elle**

'You want me to work with you?' Elle looked at Sylar like he was joking.

'Well our goals are the same aren't they?' 

'Just what do you think my goals are?'

'Well from the start all you've wanted to do is please your dad so I'll help you capture who you want for him as long as you help me steal the powers of some other people with abilities along the way.'

'Fine, who shall we start with?' Elle agreed quickly, she was only doing this for the approval of her Dad and partly because she wanted to also know the truth about what really happened to her when she was little, maybe someone knew more about her dad then she did.

Sylar knew the answer to that question ever since he had escaped the company, 'The one that got away, Claire Bennett.'

**Peter's Apartment: Peter, Claire & Nathan**

Peter had teleported Claire and Nathan to New York, in his apartment. Heidi and Nathan's boys now lived in the mansion. Nathan had given the mansion to them willingly and moved out. He wanted his boys to have the best lives they could he only wished that he could be part of their lives as well. 

As soon as Peter arrived back in his apartment he noticed all the beer bottles lying on the floor, 'Nathan, are these your's?'

'Yes, but I've stopped all that since I found out you were alive again.'

'Did my death really impact you this much?'

'I guess you don't really know how much someone really means to you until their gone.' Nathan simply replied back.

'Yeah.' Claire finally said something.

'It's not like I had any control over what was happening to me, and when I did escape I had to finish what we started, saving the world.' Peter explained himself.

'What! You mean you could have come back but you didn't!' Claire yelled. She was angry at him for causing her so much pain during the last 4 months and now she knew that he could have come back to her but he didn't.

'Just the last couple of weeks, I trusted Adam, that we were on a mission to save the world from this deadly virus and I owed him because he healed Nathan's scars.'

'What scars? Does anyone tell me anything?' Claire stormed off to the closet room in the apartment, which happened to be the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Nathan agreed with Claire, 'I know why you did all this Pete, but I'm with Claire, just by staying dead those extra weeks can't you see the damage you've caused.' 

'So I'm the reason you lost you family and can't abandon some drinking problem.'

'How would you have been if Claire hadn't been able to heal me? For someone that's so selfless you can be really selfish sometimes.'

'Where are you going?'

'I just need to get out of here.' Nathan left as well, he and Claire had every right to be mad at Peter but Peter hardly knew Claire and he just didn't expect Nathan's life to have sunk this low. He had to fix things and mend this family back together again; none of this would have happened if Elle hadn't of kidnapped him in the first place. He really wanted her dead.

**Alleyway:**** Sylar & Elle**

'How did she get away from someone like you?' Elle was curios.

'Peter Petrelli, he's the reason why everything goes wrong, we should probably go after him too, unless you have a problem with that?'

'Why would I?'

'You too seemed pretty close.' Sylar still felt like Elle had betrayed him by kissing Peter after it felt like she actually gave a damn about him.

''I want him dead just as much as you do, I trusted him and once again I let my guard down.'

'Good, so first we need a plan, not like last time.'

**Peter's Apartment: Peter & Claire**

Peter was pounding his knuckles against the door, 'Claire, open up. You need to hear the full story first, please Claire. I don't know why you're acting like this.'

Claire finally opened the door with a tear stained face, 'Why are you crying? Look Claire for 4 months I was captured by the company eventually with the help of Adam we escaped, after we healed Nathan our intentions were stop a virus from being unleashed but the next minute I woke up with no memory in Ireland. Without Caitlin I wouldn't have discovered who I was then when I returned home regaining my memory I had to finish what I started with Adam.'

Claire was still silent.

'Claire, please just talk to me like you used to.'

'Peter I can't pretend that everything isn't different now.'

'What really happened when I was gone?'

**Streets of New York: Sylar & Elle**

'So what car do you want?'

'What?' Sylar was surprised that was what was on Elle's mind.

'Well we need something to get around in.' She said stating the obvious.

'Okay, that one.' Sylar pointed to the black convertible parked across the street.

Elle walked over to the car Sylar had chosen and sparked the engine with her power, she took the driver's seat.

'Sylar, I think we should get someone else to help us.'

'Who?'

'A man who's 400 years old and wants to exact revenge just as much as we do, he was locked up by the company for 30 years, his name is Adam Monroe.'

'How do you know he'll want to join forces with us.'

'Well he'll be in debted to us, once we free him.'

'Elle where exactly is he?'

'In the cemetery up the road.'

**Peter's ****apartment: Peter & Claire**.

'Peter, I felt like you were the only one who could understand me, what I was going through. We share the same ability and you were the only other person I knew that wanted to also use your power to help people. I was forced to hide who I really was, and even though I had this new life and identity in LA I couldn't stop thinking about you. You showed me what we can do with these abilities and that we shouldn't be hiding them, and I felt like some part of me died that day on Kirby plaza when you left.'

'I'm so sorry Claire, you know I never wanted to hurt you only protect you, I'll never do something like that again I promise.' Peter pulled her into a hug and her tears stained whatever shirt he was wearing, 'things can go back to what they used to be now.' He smelt so good, this was what it was like to be in the arms of her hero who just had to be her uncle. Realising this cruel fact again, she moved out of his embrace.

'No they can't, things will never be the same.'

'Why not?' Peter was still confused.

'Because I realised how much you really meant…..' Nathan chose that moment to come back, he walked through the door, 'So you made up?' he asked Claire.

'Uh, yeah.' Claire responded.

'Claire what were you saying?' Peter needed to know why Claire was so upset.

'Never mind.' 

**Cemetery : Sylar & Elle**

'Now that I think about it I don't think this is such a good idea, how do we know we can trust this Adam, I don't even know if I can trust you yet.' Sylar was used to working alone.

'It's all about taking risks, here I thought you were one of the bad guys, isn't that what we do?'

'Fine but if he tries anything on you I'm not saving you.'

'Don't worry I wouldn't risk my life for yours either, that would just be too good.' Elle was going to go look for a shovel when the ground started moving. She looked at Sylar who was using his hands to telekinetically lift Adam from the grave. 

He lifted him out, and there he was on the surface lying unconscious. 'Good job Sylar.' A smile around Elle's lips formed.

'Thanks.' Sylar smirked back at her.

Peter's Apartment: Peter, Claire & Nathan.

'So where can I put my things?' Claire looked around and it looked like there was only one bedroom Peter's and the three of them.

'We didn't really think this through did we?' Nathan looked at Peter.

'Why can't you go back to the mansion Nathan, its time you and Heidi made up?'

'You don't know what Ma said to her. Heidi will never take me back.'

'What did she do this time? First she tries to blow me up for all we know she could have been behind your shooting.'

'I don't think she'd be capable of something like that. She knows I'm not invincible like you Peter.'

'You're forgetting who she really works for. We need her in our lives again; we can't just bring down the company without someone on the inside.'

'I did forgive her, she was all I had left really after you were gone, but I just can't trust her, she doesn't want what's best for this family.'

'Fine, we'll all stay here then, I've got a spare mattress, we can put it somewhere, then we have to find out who shot you.'

**Cemetery: Sylar, Elle & Adam**

Adam started coughing as he woke up spitting the dirt out of his mouth, he had dirt covering his eyes, and they were hurting like hell. Elle was kneeling over him scraping the dirt away with a cloth until he could see again.

'Hiro got to you once again.' Elle knew what had happened to him.

'Killing his father wasn't the worst thing I could have done to him, this means war.' Adam was beyond angry.

'Well I'm glad you haven't changed, so what happened to the virus?'

'I tried, I dropped it as Hiro teleported me away, I don't know what happened to it?'

'We have a proposition for you, interested?' 

'Depends.' Adam was considering what Elle had to say only because she helped him escape from his own grave.

'Well we'll help you get Hiro if you help us, Sylar you want his power too right?'

'Teleportation would be great.' Sylar was excited.

'Okay, so Adam are you in?'

''Sure, sweetheart' He smiled at her, they shared a history, well one night that he paid for later, she double crossed him. He wanted the chance to do that to her, and he'd get Hiro on the way, this was going to be fun.

**Peter's Apartment****: Peter, Claire & Nathan**

Peter, Nathan and Claire had used the day to set everything up in Peter's apartment. Claire was going to sleep on the couch and Nathan took the spare mattress which was put in Peter's room. 'Hungry?' Peter asked Claire.

Claire had to pull herself together in front of Peter she didn't want him to keep asking her questions. It was so much easier to hide how she really felt about him when she had her own bedroom and no one there watching her like he did. 'I'm starving actually.'

'You Nathan?'

'I picked up something when I left before, I don't think there's any food left here anyway, you two should go out and grab something to eat.' It was good thing Peter didn't see the way Claire was looking at peter at right now, eating dinner alone with the guy she had a crush on who just so happened to be her uncle was not such a good idea!

'Sure you don't want to come Nathan?' Peter asked Nathan again he didn't really want to leave Nathan alone in case he started drinking again. Claire couldn't believe Peter was considering Nathan's suggestion, she should not have told him that she was hungry.

"Yep, don't worry Pete, I won't start drinking as soon as you leave.'

"I'll know if you do, I can read thoughts remember." Claire choked, Peter could read her thoughts at any moment. He'd probably be disgusted by what she thought of him now. How was she to know that he'd come back, and now they'd be spending every moment of their lives together.

'Claire, are you ready to go?' Peter asked her.

'Yep, I'll just get my coat." This was going to be a long Night.

**Hotel : Sylar, Elle & Adam.**

Sylar, Elle and Adam needed to find some sort of accommodation and so they decided on a hotel. They couldn't go to Sylar's place since police were probably still watching it and because it was public knowledge that he was a murderer. Elle had no place to go since she had lived with the company as well as Adam. They were the only two that had no real identities in the real world. So Adam and Elle were the ones to go to the front desk and order two rooms, 3 rooms might have raised suspicions. 

They arrived at their rooms, Sylar had snuck in and Elle let him in hers, 'Adam wanted his own room, and I don't really trust him any way well as much as I trust you so it looks like your stuck with me.'

'Before he called you sweetheart did you two…' Sylar hadn't stopped obsessing over what Adam had called her, he should have let it go and not let whatever Adam and Elle had bother him so much.

Elle cut him off, 'I'd rather not talk about it, by the way I'm taking the bed.'

Sylar didn't know why he didn't protest, and just take it for himself, he was stronger then her but he felt like they shared some kind of connection and whatever it was he didn't want to mess with it.

**So was it good? Still liking It?**


	3. 303 The Green Eyed monster

**Volume 3: Villains (Sylar/Elle & Peter/Claire Crossover)**

**It's my version of volume 3. It's a Sylar/Elle & Peter/Claire crossover fic. Sylar and Elle work together to get revenge and what they want. Meanwhile, Claire is living with Peter and Nathan. They are after the company, Peter and and Claire grow closer then they should and eventually Sylar/Elle and Peter/Claire will cross paths.**

**It was inspired from that vol 3 previews that aired awhile ago.**

**In case you don't get the title I'm pretty sure it refers to someone who is extremely jealous. **

**3.03 The Green Eyed monster **

**Hotel: Peter & Claire**

Peter knew this restaurant at this hotel that had the best food, it was the only restaurant he liked, he wasn't big on them in general and he preferred to eat at some take away joint unlike Nathan. Peter and Claire entered the hotel, and Claire took sight of everything, the way everything was set out was beautiful, she had had never been to a place this expensive. 'Peter, I wish you would have told me to put on something more formal, this place is so… why are we at a place like this?'

'Well its my favourite restaurant, and I haven't been back in New York in a while now, I just missed this place and you look beautiful by the way, you don't need to where what these other people wear, there not real there just a bunch of self absorbed snobs.'

Claire blushed as soon as Peter had said she looked beautiful, why did he have to be so charming and such a gentleman?

'Good Evening Sir, table for two?'

'Yes.' Peter spoke.

'Amy' the usher called the waitress to guide them to their table.

'Oh hi Peter, you haven't been here in a while, I've… we've missed you here.'

'Yeah I was out of town for a little while.'

'And who's this?' Amy said as she looked at Claire.

'This is Claire, she's my niece.'

'Good then, I thought you had a girlfriend for a minute.'

'And why would you want to know something like that?' Peter looked curiously at her.

'No reason.' Amy shut up now blushing. 'I'll be back in a couple of minutes so you can decide what you want.'

Claire noticed how sweetly Amy was smiling at Peter, what was worse was how Peter seemed like he enjoyed the attention he was getting from her.

Peter then confirmed 'I can't stand the way she flirts with me, but I have to go along with it the food is just way to good.'

Claire felt better again. Amy didn't mean a thing to him. She wished she wasn't so jealous. Claire couldn't stop thinking about how she was the only girl Peter had brought to this place. She was so in over her head.

**Hotel: Sylar & Elle**

'What are you looking for?' Elle noticed Sylar carefully eyeing the inside of the fridge in the hotel room.

'I haven't eaten all day, and there's no food in here.'

'Well I could go get you something from downstairs? I'm starved too.. Maybe we should ask Adam if he wants anything too?'

'Don't bother, he's sleeping, I can hear him snoring.'

Elle laughed, 'super hearing? I totally forgot. Well I think I know what he wants anyway, from when I was with him in the company. Okay, I'll be right back.'

Sylar wished Elle had never mentioned Adam's name to him.

**Hotel: Peter & Claire**

'Peter, who was Caitlin?'

Claire had been thinking about who she was all night. Ever since Peter said her name she felt like this Caitlin meant a lot more to Peter then he was leading on.

'When I lost my memory, she was one of the people that were holding me hostage, but she wasn't like the others, she convinced her brother that I was harmless, also the fact that I saved her life probably convinced him I was on his side. Then well...' Peter didn't know whether to share with Claire how him and Caitlin had grown so close to the point where he thought he had loved her, but if he cared about her that much why hadn't he gone back for her into the future and save her like he was supposed to.

'Well, what?' Claire asked pressing him for more information.

'We became close and well anyway we travelled to the future together, because I drew this painting and I thought it would lead to discovering who I really was, that's when we had discovered this deadly virus that was capable of even killing me. I saw my mother and with her help I remembered who I was again. But Caitlin was captured and I couldn't save her, I had to leave before anything else happened.'

'Oh okay.' So Peter had found someone else, Claire was even more upset even though Peter had told him the truth about Caitlin, she shouldn't have asked him to. No matter how much she tried to move one from Peter's death with West, she knew deep down that West was just a replacement for the one person she couldn't have.

'I'm just going to go to the bathroom; I'll be back in a second.' Peter got up to take Claire's seat out but Claire was too much in a hurry and already had her back turned to him when he did get up.

**Hotel: Elle**

Elle was making her way downstairs to the waiter to order some food, when she got the shock of her life, had she just seen Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennet dining at the same hotel she was staying? What was even stranger was that she didn't know if it was a date? They weren't formally dressed or anything but they were sitting at a candle lit table ordering food at a place like this. She decided to get a better view hiding behind a plant not far from their table. Elle noticed how much Claire smiled and even blushed, she looked like she was on a date with a boy friend, but there was no way Peter and her were together, it just was not possible. They were related and they were RELATED. She kept watching to find out the real reason why they were there. Too bad Sylar wasn't there with her, actually it was better he probably would have blown up the place by now, these were the people he wanted dead the most.

**Hotel: Peter & Claire**

As soon as Claire reached the bathroom she felt tears prickling down her face, she couldn't believe how emotional she was getting over some girl Peter had been with. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the mascara running down her face; she had to fix it up now and go back to Peter and pretend nothing was wrong.

'Why are you crying again, why do I keep making you so upset?'

Claire turned around finding that Peter was behind her, 'It's nothing really.'

Peter moved closer to Claire, backing her against the bathroom sink looking deeper into her eyes, 'Claire, I know what you're feeling because I feel it to.'

'What do you mean?'

'I can read thoughts and….' Peter caressed Claire's tears way that had stopped running down her cheek, he then leaned down towards her face and he forced his lips against hers, when Peter's lips escaped her lips she was left gasping for air, her dreams were coming true. She kissed him back, Peter responded again with the same amount of passion and desire. Peter picked Claire up putting her on the bathroom sink, he worked his kisses down Claire's neck. 'Peter…' Claire gasped out, she had never felt so high in her life. Peter's hand slid underneath her skirt, then Claire realised she was still looking at the mirror and she was the only one there, she sighed knowing how unrealistic her fantasies were.

She finally fixed her make up and headed back out the bathroom only to find the waitress leaning over Peter once again flirting away with him. She just stood there staring at them together, she began glaring and realized how jealous she was, as long as Peter didn't see her like this everything would be okay. Then she noticed something at the corner of her eye while staring, she couldn't believe who she was seeing, the last person she ever wanted to see again, Elle. She was really bad at spying on people without getting caught.

Claire stormed straight in Elle's direction, Claire saw her running away but she was able to catch up with her when they were outside.

'Elle!' Claire yelled out. Elle decided not to run, how stupid would she look running away and letting Claire believe she was stronger then her.

'Pom pom's what do you want now, you and Uncle Peter seemed a bit cosy over there.'

'Elle you're such an idiot sometimes, oh that's right your family have never taken you out for dinner, they had to keep you away from the public because you were just such a disappointment to the world.'

'Well at least I know lover boy's never gonna feel the same way you do for him, he's still hung up on me.'

'He doesn't even know you.'

'Well he's a great kisser I'm sure he's told you all about what really happened when he was with the company.'

Claire shoved Elle against the wall, grasping he neck with her hand.

'Claire, you really think you're capable of hurting me?'

'I want my dad back!' Claire yelled.

'Well maybe if you had of learnt to play by the rules, none of this would have happened. It's your own fault.'

Claire tightened her grip, all Elle had to do was put her hand on Claire's and electrocute her till she collapsed, but Peter again was there to save her just in time as usual.

'Claire, get off her, she's not worth it.' Claire's eyes had never looked as menacing. Peter saw that Claire had no intention of letting go of Elle, so he literally pulled Claire off her, picking Claire up pulling Claire close to him. 'Let go of me, Peter!'

'Claire, just let go, what's done is done.' Claire stopped trying to fight Peter'a grip on her and let Peter's arms stay wrapped around her, she couldn't help but take in how being in Peter's arms felt.

'Elle why are you here? There's no way I'm going back to the company.' Peter yelled at her.

'Oh there's no way I'm going back there either, I was just getting something to eat.'

'No you weren't, I saw you watching us.' Claire hissed. 'Peter she's the reason my Dad got taken away from me. And she said that you kissed her, did you seriously have a relationship with someone like that too.'

Peter didn't answer her, Claire had to turn around and face Peter to get the truth.

'Claire..' Peter was about to try and reason with her, it's not like he would ever get involved with someone like Elle intentionally.

When Peter didn't say no straight away, Claire knew Elle was telling the truth.

Claire walked away from Peter, she'd try and find a taxi, to just drive anywhere away from the company and especially Peter. But Peter never let go that easily, 'Claire, wait.'

'Peter, don't come after me.'

'You know I have to, just let me teleport you back to the apartment at least.' Claire went back to Peter, she was only doing this because of Sylar still being out there. Peter glanced back at Elle to find that she'd already disappeared. Claire reluctantly grabbed Peter's hand and they teleported back.

Claire walked passed Nathan and retreated back to the bathroom, to escape Peter again.

'What did you do this time?' Nathan asked Peter angrier then before.

'It's the company, we just have to bring them down now, there responsible for everything.'

Peter went to his bedroom, Nathan really didn't know what to do.

**Hotel: Sylar & Elle**

'What took you so long?' Sylar had been waiting for Elle going bored out of his mind. He never really watched tv at all, he just spent the majority of his time planning on ways to get more powers, but he no longer had the same resources he once did to do that.

'I bumped into some old friends.'

'Anyone I know?'

Elle contemplated lying to Sylar at first, he would probably get mad at her for letting Peter and Claire get away again, she couldn't handle disappointing someone else, he r father had really damaged her. But she still told him, maybe it would help their plans to get even with them once she told Sylar about the obivious feelings the cheerleader had for her hero. 'Yes, I saw Peter and Claire.'

'What!!' Sylar had to hear what happened so he kept listening.

'They were eating dinner downstairs, anyway I spied on them and Claire caught me out later, she's so funny how she thinks she could actually ever hurt me.' Elle laughed. 'Anyway Peter came to her rescue again just as I was about to fry the bitch, and I disappeared while they were having a little argument. I told Claire about how me and Peter were close and she totally flipped out, something tells me she's got the hots for her uncle.'

'Interesting, so your not hurt or anything?'

Elle was surprised at how such an evil man like Sylar could show so much concern for her wellbeing. 'No, you underestimate how strong I really am.'

'Good.' Sylar quickly changed the subject so it didn't look like he cared that much about her. He was about to ask her what food she got when Adam came in.

Adam asked Elle, 'Hey pretty face your back, what'd you bring us?' Adam would never acknowledge Sylar's presence; he only ever talked to Elle.

'Your favourite.' Elle smiled wickedly.

Seeing Elle that way with Adam was what really ticked Sylar off and made him sick to his stomach. Maybe he didn't have to kill Claire after all, what was the point when he could get exactly what he wanted by killing Adam instead.

**Peter's Apartment: Peter, Claire & Nathan**

It was after midnight when Claire had decided to come out of the bathroom, she knew Peter and Nathan were asleep and she didn't really want to sleep on the bathroom floor after some stupid kiss she had heard about, her jealousy was getting the best of her and she couldn't let Peter or Nathan see that. She turned the TV on and started getting dressed into her pj's. Then Claire started flicking through the channels looking for something to watch. She heard Peter's bedroom door creep open, she focused on the TV maybe it was just Nathan going to the toilet or something. Whoever it was stopped behind her, she looked to find Peter trying to sleep on a chair at the table, 'Peter?'

'Claire? You're still up?'

'Yeah, I was just going to watch something, what are you doing?'

'I can't sleep in that room with Nathan snoring like that, doesn't it bother you?'

'I'm used to it from my dad.'

'Oh…..Claire are we okay?'

'Yeah, I didn't really give you anytime to explain I was just really angry that you could ever willingly chose to stay with that company.'

'I thought they could help me get rid of my powers, but when Adam and I realized that we had to escape I had to use Elle to do it, I had to make her think…'

'I get it Peter. Who's this Adam you keep talking about?'

'No one you need to know.'

'Okay, well do you want to try and get some sleep here instead? It might be better sitting on a couch then that chair. And it's your couch before you say anything.'

'You don't mind.'

Claire smiled at him and he missed that, he went to sit next to her.

'So what are we watching?'

'I have no idea yet.'

During the movie Peter noticed Claire had fallen asleep, he put a blanket on her and continued watching the movie. The movie was ending, he was about to move to switch it off when something hard hit his lap. It was Claire's head; she was trying to lye down while she was sleeping. Peter let it rest their, he didn't want to wake her up, he was just finding a hard time sleeping. He flicked to another channel, then looked down at Claire's face. Her hair was all over so he moved it gently behind her ear, then caressed her cheek and looked at how fragile she was, he had to take care of her and keep her away from that company, they had put her through enough.

When Peter woke up he found that Claire's head was still resting on his lap but her hands had moved around his legs and his arm had been draped around her body. He moved his hand and was going to attempt to move Claire off him to get up when she started stirring awake. Claire shot up realising her head wasn't against her pillow; instead the first thing she saw in the morning was Peter.

'Hey, I didn't want to wake you last night.'

'Well you should have.' Claire really wished Peter had of because he was making it so much harder for her feelings to go away of him. She hadn't slept like that in ages, she was just glad she hadn't been dreaming of Peter like she normally did, she might of accidentally moaned out his name like she normally did.

'What do you mean I should have?'

Claire was glad when Nathan woke up walking in the room preventing Claire from having to explain herself to Peter.

'Peter? Did you wake up early or something?'

'Well let's just say I can't sleep at all when you snore like that.'

'Well you don't have to worry about that much longer, I'm going to tell Heidi the truth about us, I'm going to show her my power so she won't think I'm crazy.'

'Good, this apartment was not made for 3 people to live in.'

Then the sudden realization hit Claire, if Nathan did mend his relationship with his wife who would she be living with Peter or Nathan?


	4. 304

**Volume 3: Villains ****(Sylar/Elle & Peter/Claire Crossover)**

**It's**** my version of volume 3. It's a Sylar/Elle & Peter/Claire crossover fic. Sylar and Elle work together to get revenge and what they want. Meanwhile, Claire is living with Peter and Nathan. They are after the company, Peter and and Claire grow closer then they should and eventually Sylar/Elle and Peter/Claire will cross paths.**

**It was inspired from th****at vol 3 previews that aired awhile ago.**

**Sorry haven't updated in awhile I had exams then I got obsessed with twilight lol**

**Episode 3.04**

**Peter's Apartment: ****Peter & Claire**

'What is it?' Peter noticed Claire hadn't touched any food on her plate. Nathan had left to find Heidi and show her his power and dropped off some breakfast for Peter and Claire to eat, since he still didn't have any food in the fridge.

'I'm just not very hungry.' Claire kept looking down at her plate away from Peter. Peter then tried to get inside her mind, he didn't like being kept in the dark about things and if something was worrying Claire it was his responsibility to make her feel better now.

_It'd be so awkward living with Nathan, I don't even know him and he has this whole other family, he probably doesn't even have time for me. And Peter, well I do for more comfortable around him but I…..no I just can't live with him, I should have just stayed in Odessa._

So Claire was worried about who she'd be living with if Nathan and his wife did got back together. Peter didn't mind the thought of Claire staying with him, he was pretty much alone normally so it'd actually be good to have someone around, but Nathan was his brother, her father and over time Claire would learn to feel just as comfortable with Nathan as she did with him. Maybe he could suggest to Nathan when he came back that Claire stay with him instead until Claire felt like she could feel a part of Nathan's family.

**Outside: Nathan & Heidi**

'Heidi?' Nathan called out, he had purposely tried to bump into her while she would be dropping off the kids at school, because there was no way Heidi would ever let him inside his house again.

'Nathan, what are you doing here? I told you to leave us alone.' Heidi didn't have time to watch her sons go into the school building she was to busy walking as fast as she could away from Nathan.

'Please Heidi, just stop and hear me out for a second. My mother didn't tell you the whole story about what really happened to me that night I got those burns. Please if you just stop and listen to what I have to say I'll never bother you or the kids again.'

Its not like Nathan was some monster or someone trying to attack her, she had nothing to lose by letting him say what he had to say so she stopped walking and turned around to face him.

Nathan was happy that Heidi was willing to listen to him it was a start, 'Okay just follow me to the alley way down the street and I'll show you everything.'

'Show me what?' Heidi was scared, why did Nathan want o be alone with her in alleyway.

'I'll explain everything if you'll just come with me.' Heidi followed him reluctantly they arrived there and she followed Nathan deep into the alley way.

Nathan reached for Heidi's hand and Heidi allowed him to hold it, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Heidi began yelling out 'Get your hands off…' and stopped mid sentence when she realized that Nathan and her weren't even on the ground anymore.

**Hotel: Sylar & Elle  
**

'C'mon sleepy head wake up.' Elle was trying nudge Sylar awake, they had a big day ahead of them but he just wasn't waking up. Then Elle thought of something.

'Ouch.' Sylar instantly sat up, Elle had shocked him with her power awake.

'Was that really necessary?' Sylar sounded a little pissed off.

'Yes.' Elle smiled mischievously, she loved causing pain whenever she could.

'Get dressed were going now!' Elle demanded.

'Where? We don't have anything planned for today yet?'

'I was talking to Adam and now we do.'

So Adam was taking all the shots now Sylar thought, this was not working out well, Sylar liked to be the one in control and do things in his own way. He'd have to do something to this Adam and soon or just show him who was boss. He cursed himself for ever lifting Adam out of the grave.

**Peter's Apartment: Peter & Claire  
**

'Claire I know what you're thinking about.' Claire's head snapped up immediately facing Peter. She really wished Peter wouldn't read her thoughts because there were some that she was just under absolutely no circumstances able to share with him.

'I'm worrying about nothing aren't I?' Claire asked Peter, she didn't know what to do with herself anymore, she was with a new family and she didn't know how things worked with them, she just thought she was some burden that Peter had to save and Nathan had to take of.

'Stop thinking like that.' Peter told her, he couldn't keep his mind out of her head.

'Stop reading my thoughts.' She raised her tone at him, what was she meant to do just not think at all?

'Sorry, Claire you're not a burden, please don't even think that.'

Claire wandered why Peter had to be such a sweet guy.

'You can stay with me until you get settled in with getting to know Nathan.'

Claire wanted to say yes but if he kept reading her thoughts like this it probably would be best for the both of them if she just went with Nathan. But she really wouldn't be able to explain why she didn't want to stay with Peter after he read her thoughts before so she had to stay with him even though she wanted so much more from him. 'Fine, if that's okay.'

'It is.' Peter stared at her for a second and Claire even felt uncomfortable from one simple gaze, but then it broke when the door flew open.

'Peter, look who I brought with me.'

Peter was surprised to see that Nathan was actually standing with Heidi by his side.

**The Company Headquarters: Adam & Sylar  
**

'So were just meant to wait here while Elle goes and breaks into the company herself?' Sylar asked Adam still annoyed. They were sitting out side the company headquarters hiding out of sight.

'Yeah it's not like we can be risked being locked up again and its better if something happens to her then us right?'

That realization had never occurred to Sylar, that her dad was probably wandering where she'd been and if he had caught her he may have done the same thing to her as he did when she was a child, and Sylar didn't want to see Elle get hurt by Bob again. So Sylar planned to go after her but he had to make it appear to Adam first that it wasn't for her safety to prove he didn't actually feel anything for Elle.

'And you trust that she won't give up our whereabouts, maybe this was her plan all along to get the company to capture us together, I'm gonna go and see what she's really up to.' Sylar then looked at Adam to see if he was buying any of this.

'Actually you could be right; she was a little too nice to me which she really shouldn't have been.'

'What happened with you guys.' Sylar then wished he hadn't asked.

'Let's just say she experimented with me a lot, I was her first.' Adam smirked back at Sylar. And Sylar hid his glaring eyes away. The thought of Adam screwing Elle did not sit well with him at all.

'Well c'mon lets go.' Sylar took the lead as Adam followed.

**Peter's Apartment: Peter, Claire, Nathan & Heidi**

'Peter it's so good to see you again, we all thought you were…' Heidi didn't dare finish her sentence and Peter just hugged her and she felt better about what she has of said.

When they released from the hug and Heidi stepped back she noticed Claire, she didn't know who she was but she could have sworn that she'd seen her before.

Nathan then knew this was the time to introduce his daughter to Heidi but first he took Heidi's arms in his hands and she held his gaze, Nathan looked very serious, 'Heidi I know I put you through a lot the passed year and just now what I told you I'm sure its still a shock to you but there's something else I haven't been completely honest about.'

'Tell me Nathan its okay, I think I can handle just about anything now.' Nathan motioned Claire to come closer and she did. 'This is Claire and she's my daughter.'

Heidi's eyes first grew wide with shock but she couldn't be mad at Claire, she looked beautiful and she was Nathan's, 'Hi Claire it's nice to meet you.'

'You're not mad?' Claire asked like she was a little child who had done something wrong.

'I couldn't be, you've done nothing wrong, Nathan on the other hand.' She looked at Nathan with anger in her eyes but they were half filled with love at the same time. She had been mad at him for too long, and her life hadn't been the same without him, she just wanted her family back all together again.

'Heidi I'm sorry, I know how bad this looks, I didn't cheat on you, know that.' Heidi just decided to believe him, he looked like he had changed and she did really want to give him another chance.

'It's okay.' Then she kissed him by the cheek and stood by his side.

'So something else has been on my mind, I know about the fact that Nathan can well fly, is there anything else like this I should know about?'

Claire and Peter looked at each other and smirked.

**Company Headquarters: ****Sylar, Adam & Elle**

Elle was back in the room where her files were hidden, she went back there to see if she'd missed a box, or whether there was something that could help weaken her dad, she didn't want to get rid of him but she wanted to make sure he was no longer in control of her life, she didn't want to feel like she was any part of the company any longer. She kept searching when something caught her eye, she saw a picture of her dad and it had to be her mom. They had their arms wrapped around each other. Elle hardly remembered her mother when she was little but she could recognize the woman in the photo as someone she'd seen before, she kept staring at the photo trying to remember her childhood, she was too caught up in looking in the photo to realize someone else had entered the room.

'Elle I knew you'd come back.'

Elle's whole body froze in fear, her dad was here.

'Adam, hurry up!' Sylar was taking the lead walking through corridors in the company's headquarters trying his best to use his super hearing to listen out for Elle. No sound was better, it meant she wasn't in trouble yet.

But as he was walking he began to hear heavier foot steps, he peeped his head around the corner seeing Bob's back enter a room. Sylar kept perfectly still while keeping an eye on him from afar.

**Peter's Apartment: Peter & Claire  
**

Heidi and Nathan had left together after Peter and Claire had shown her what they could to do. Claire was actually afraid Heidi was going to pass out when she saw claire's finger just magically grew back, Claire probably shouldn't have use d the kitchen knife to chop her finger to show Heidi her ability. Claire had helped Peter set up the loungeroom with the spare matress for Claire's room. Peter had offered her his room but Claire had told him how ridiculous it was that he couldn't sleep in his own bed when she had a perfectly good mattress. Peter had went to take a shower before he went to go with Claire grocery shopping, she had been the one to convince him that they couldn't live on take away food. Since she knew Peter was in the shower Claire just got changed in the lounge room. She slipped on a pair of jeans and and put on hot pink tank top. She walked to the mirror on the wall to fix her hair but noticed a food stain on the bottom of her top, she had to get changed again! She took off her top and began looking through her suitcase for something else to wear, and there she found something else, a light blue ¾ length top. She was holding it in her hands when Peter saw her.

**Company's Headqaurters: ****Elle, Sylar & Adam**

Elle looked up and met Bob's eyes. She couldn't speak she was afraid because she had betrayed him by leaving the company. She thought back to what Noah had told her about her father, but it couldn't be true could it? A father would never hurt his own daughter?

'Elle why did you just go without telling me, you know we can't take precautions not now we can't have people knowing about us or anyone finding you.'

Elle responded 'What do you mean?'

'Well Adam's, out there, Sylar, Peter, Claire, they all have a grudge against us, and that means your not safe they all know you. Elle felt calm, her dad was worried

about her safety. He didn't want to lock her up and torture her to test her powers or lock her away from the world he just wanted to protect her.

'So Elle where have you been?' Bob's tone grew louder, like he was demanding to know where she'd been. Elle didn't know what to say she definitely couldn't tell him the truth, then she thought of something, Elle was good at lying.

'I was watching the surveillance in Mohinder's apartment and I saw Sylar was there, so I went to Mohinder's to see what he was doing there and to try and even capture him. Any way he was holding this other woman and Molly hostage to get something from Mohinder and when I arrived I blasted him, he was hurt but he escaped….'

'You went after that serial killer and you let him get away. You're gonna be the first person on his list he goes after, what's wrong with you Elle! Your such a disappointment to the company all you do is put us in danger its clear I need to train you more.' Bob then roughly grabbed her arm, 'Let go of me!' Elle yelled.

'Elle we need to help you become stronger, we can't have someone take you away from us, from me.'

'So where exactly do you want to take me?'

'To the lab.' The lab was where they did those tests on her abilities like Noah said and she couldn't become any more crazier then she already was.

'No! Dad, anywhere but there, I won't.' Elle used all the strength in her body to pull herself out of Bob's grasp but he was too strong.

'Elle, you listen to me I'm your father so you'll do what I say!' He gripped my arm tighter and began dragging me out of the room, I was so weak and helpless against him.

'I don't think so Bob.' Elle and Bob were surprised to find Sylar standing in the door way with his arms crossed.

Bob's hand released on Elle's to reach into his pocket and call for the others to capture Sylar again, but before he got the chance Sylar telekinetically flung him backwards against the wall and grabbed are hold of Elle.

'Are you you alright?' Sylar looked deeply into her eyes with actual concern for the girl.

Áll Elle could say was, 'Thanks.' No one had ever gave a damn about her to save her before, to Elle Sylar was in a twisted way her hero.

Sylar was pleased with himself even though he shouldn't have done something like this, he shouldn't have saved her, he shouldn't be caring about anyone like the way he did for her. Was it possible for evil to love?

**Peter's Apartment: Peter & Claire  
**

Claire noticed Peter staring, of course he was, she was topless, just wearing her black laced bra in clear sight! This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life then she stared to bring the top she was holding to her chest to cover herself, 'Sorry I was just..'

'No, I'm sorry. I was……. I'm just… going…' Peter turned around bumping into the wall, then finally went into his bedroom. Claire was bright red what had she done! What was she thinking getting changed in the lounge room? But then another thought surfaced in her head one that shouldn't have, she saw how peter looked at her and how he was even clumsy enough to bump into the wall after he saw her half dressed, maybe he found her just as attractive as she did him.

**Do you guys like the direction this fic is going in?**


End file.
